It's a marauders's life for me
by One Chapter More
Summary: Life with the marauders is never a quiet life. Join Holly Noir and friends at their last few years at Hogwarts where an evil wizard is growing stronger every day. Disclaimer the wonderful world and the characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.
1. This is my story

Hey there I'm Holly and this is my story.  
I'm a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have just finished my fifth year at Hogwarts and after the O.W.L.S I am so ready for the summer. Let me tell you a bit about myself I am muggle born, my parents are very religious and despise anything to do with magic including me they call me the spawn of Satan, charming aren't they? Who cares I don't need them. I'm in Gryffindor and am one of the chasers on the quidditch team. My best friends are Lily Evans, Kayla Carmo, Sophie Thompson, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Shall we begin?


	2. And this is how it begins

"I can't believe we only have two more years left at Hogwarts" said Kayla.  
"I know it seems like it was only yesterday that we were first years" replied Sophie.  
Kayla and Sophie were standing on Platform 9 3/4 looking at the scarlet Hogwarts express, completely unaware of the crowd of students who were running off the train to their families and saying goodbye to their friends as the girls' memories of Hogwarts were swirling around them.  
"Remember when Lily pushed James into the black lake" said Kayla  
"And then the squid started throwing James into the air" laughed Sophie.  
Hey it wasn't that funny" came a voice startling the girls back into reality as they saw James Potter standing behind them.  
"What do you want James?" snapped Kayla  
"Hey relax I was just wondering where Lily was"  
"Give it up James Lily isn't interested which you would know if you stop following her like a lost puppy and asking her out every second of the day" sighed Sophie rubbing her hand over her face.  
"It's not every second of the day" mumbled James as he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "I only wanted to say goodbye"  
"Well say it now Potter and then go back to your little friends and leave us alone" James lifted his head his brown eyes meeting the angry glare on Lily Evans.  
"Evans looking beautiful today as ever"  
"Potter still being as arrogant as ever" smirked Lily.  
"Prongs Prongs oi Prongs" cane a voice from the crowd that surrounded them. James looked around and saw Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew walking towards them.  
"James will you leave these poor girls alone, don't worry ladies your prince has arrived" said Sirius proudly as he bowed.  
"More of a frog than a prince" replied Lily as she rolled her eyes. Sirius put his left hand across his chest and fell dramatically to the floor.  
"Lily how you hurt me"  
"Get over yourself Black and your heart is on the other side"  
"Oh" said Sirius getting up.  
"Now has anyone seen Holly?" asked Lily as she searched through the crowd.  
"I have Evans" smiled James  
"Where is she Potter?"  
"Guess" smirked Peter  
The girls shared a look as they replied in unison "Remus"  
As the crowd started to part they saw Remus and Holly hugging.  
"Get a room!" shouted Sirius as they walked over to their friends who sprung away from each other as if they had been touching fire, Holly started to blush and hid behind her hair.  
"Hey Hols are you ready to go my parents said we can drop you off at your house" said Lily  
"Yeah I guess I just need to get my truck"  
"I'll get it for you" smiled Remus  
"No you don't have...and he's gone"  
"How sweet" smirked Kayla  
"Shut up" mumbled Holly.  
"Here you go Hol" said Remus as he placed her truck beside her.  
"Whipped" whispered Sirius as Remus glares at him.  
"Right let's go" said Lily as they pick up their trunks and follow her through the barrier into the muggle world, Kayla and Sophie said their goodbyes as they hugged Lily and Holly and walked off to find their parents.  
"Hey Lils is it alright if I leave my trunk at yours again?"  
"Yeah of course Holly"  
"Why do you leave your trunk at Lily's?" asked Peter  
"Cause my parents hate magic they say it's a sign of the devil"  
"Oh yeah your parents are really religious aren't they?" questioned Remus.  
Holly nods her head.  
"I see my parents are you ready Holly?"  
"Yeah ok bye guys"  
Holly hugged Peter "bye Peter see you later this summer"  
"Yeah I'll see you at James' soon"  
Holly hugged James "don't give up" she whispers in his ear  
"Hey am I going to get a hug?" smirked Sirius.  
Holly sighed and gave Sirius a hug when she started to let go Sirius tightened his hold, Holly raised an eyebrow in question.  
"What?" smiled Sirius sweetly "am I stopping you from hugging Remus?"  
"Shut up" blushed Holly as she wiggled out of his grip.  
Holly turned to Remus and wrapped her arms around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist.  
"Promise you'll write" whispered Holly  
"Of course"  
They broke apart to see the guys smirking and Lily beaming.  
"Bye guys" waved Holly as Lily dragged get away to her parents in attempt to escape James.  
"You have a very good looking boyfriend" smiled Mrs Evans as she gave Holly a hug.  
"He's not my boyfriend" sighed Holly  
"Yet" replied Lily with a sly grin as Lily's parents shared a knowing look and Holly started to hide behind her hair again.  
Remus watched Holly walk away with a smile on his face.  
"She likes you Moony"  
"Shut up Padfoot"  
"Yes shut up Sirius and leave poor Remus alone after all he is in love" singed James  
"And it's clear that Holly loves him" smirked Peter  
"Shut up!" shouted Remus  
"Put the claws away wolf boy" said Sirius  
Remus sighed as Peter, James and Sirius danced around singing "Remus loves Holly" over and over again.  
Why would she like me let alone love me thought Remus she wouldn't if she knew the truth who could love a monster.


	3. The devil's daughter

"I only said what's the magic word? there was no need to chuck that stuff at me" shouted Holly as she stomped upstairs to her bedroom to get dry, once again her parents were taking things too far and had thrown holy water at her even when she explained that she was joking and meant please.  
"There is every need to use holy water on someone like you" replied her father as he and her mother stood by the bottom of the stairs.  
"You mean tap water" muttered Holly.  
"There isn't enough holy water in the whole world to cleanse the devil out of you" said her mother.  
"And what's with all the crosses I'm a witch not a vampire Spike's the vampire and he hasn't made me one...or has he?" Holly bared her teeth and smirked as her parents recoiled backwards.  
"You will not mention that man's name in this house, he is an abomination to everything that is good and pure and when I next see him I will gladly put a stake in his cold undead heart"  
The lights start to flicker as Holly's temper rose "You will not touch him, he could snap you both in two and I wouldn't do a thing to stop him"  
"Tom she's doing it again" said Holly's mum as she hides behind her husband.  
"It's going to be alright dear" he smiles "Stop this right now you daughter of the devil" he shouts into the sudden wind that came rushing through the house knocking over ornaments and pictures of the once happy family.  
"I'm your daughter or at least I was"  
"You are no daughter of ours, you are an evil spirit sent here to test us. I can't take this anymore I want you gone"  
"What?" asks Holly  
"You heard me, we're disowning you, you are no longer part of this family!" shouted Tom.  
Holly stumbled back in shock she had heard her parents say some horrible stuff about wishing she was normal or that they had another child to fulfil their plans.  
"Fine I'll be gone in the morning" Holly snaps get fingers and everything went back to how it was before slamming the door on her parents for what seemed to be forever.  
"What am I going to tell the congregation now? When they ask where she is what can we say? Oh yes our daughter has decided to chose the devil over The Lord. She is actually a witch and goes to school with other witches and wizards and learns witchcraft. They will burn her or drown her, anything to destroy the evil thing that lives inside her" moaned Tom as he slumped into his chair.  
"We will just tell them that she has gone on holiday for summer with her friends"  
"What about Christmas and next summer and the one after that and the one after that and what about Easter? What's going to happen then Gloria?"  
"We will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it" Gloria said with a sigh "At least we have gotten rid of her for this summer" she smiles taking her husband's hand, both unaware that Holly was sitting on the stairs.


	4. The Stray

Rain lashed down on the little house in Cokeworth that belonged to the Evans'. The sudden knock at the door disturbed the perfect picture of calm and serenity of a man and woman watching television as their daughter read by the crackling fire.  
"Who on earth would be out in this terrible weather at this time of night?" asked Mr Evans as he went to answer the door.  
"Hello Mr Evans" a voice drifted into the front room that made Lily look up from her book.  
"Holly?" she questioned as she followed her mother to the front door.  
"Hey Lils did you miss me?"  
"Oh my poor dear come in and get dry" said Mrs Evans as she ushers the shivering, soaking wet girl.  
"Lily go get some towels and run the bath, Robert go put the kettle on" Mrs Evans led Holly into the living room and sat her on the creaky wooden chair by the fire. "Holly tell us what happened dear" said Mrs Evans as her husband and Lily came into the room. Holly smiled at Mr Evans as he handed her a mug of steaming tea, as Holly took a sip she noticed that everyone was staring at her and sitting so close to the edge of their chairs she feared they would fall off at any second.  
"Long story short" started Holly as she places her mug on the coffee table. "They have disowned me, it was my own fault for forgetting that they gave no sense of humour so of course we had another legendary Noir shouting match and the next thing I know I'm packed and on my way here, I hope you don't mind"  
"Of course we don't mind you are always welcomed here" smiled Robert  
"Thank you Mr Evans"  
"Do call us Robert and Rose" replied Rose "Now why don't you jump in the bath and I'll fix you something to eat, Lily can you set up the spare bed in your room"  
"Thank you again Mr and Mrs... Robert and Rose" Holly corrected herself and turned to follow Lily.  
"So where is the delightful Petunia this fine evening? I was expecting her to come down screaming about how she can't bear having one freak in the house let alone two."  
Lily sighed "You can look forward to that tomorrow she is out with her boyfriend Vernon or as I affectionately call him Vermin they are back for dinner tomorrow"  
"I wait with baited breath to see them" joked Holly  
Lily smiled "Here's my room and the bathroom is just down the hall, come down when you are ready"  
"Thanks Lil I'll owl the boys and let them know I'm here"  
"Do me a favour and tell Potter I hate him"  
"Ok I'll tell him that you love him it sounds much nicer don't you agree?" Holly laughed as Lily's eyes flashed with anger "You know Lily anger isn't very attractive on a young lady, although I know James will disagree he thinks you always look beautiful"  
"You tell him that and I'll write to Remus and tell him that you love him"  
"You wouldn't dare Evans"  
"Just watch me Noir"  
Holly and Lily glared at each other both trying not to break eye contact first, Holly smirked at Lily like a wolf stalking its prey.  
"You know I hate it when you do that, your eyes always turn black and you look like a wolf" giggled Lily.  
"Does that mean you are little red riding hood?"  
"Well of course" said Lily flipping her hair over her shoulder "Now go get in the bath before you catch your death"  
"Ok Red and thanks again for letting me stay"  
"No problem don't forget to tell Potter that I still don't like him and no for the billionth time no I will not go out with him never in a million years"  
"I think the lady doth protest too much" smirked Holly as Lily sighed and walked downstairs.  
One day Lily you will see how much James means to you and you will curse yourself for not realising it sooner thought Holly as she walked into Lily's room.


	5. The Letter

"Well look what I have here" said James.  
"What?" replied Sirius  
"A letter from Remus's girlfriend"  
Remus tore his gaze from his book to look at James in confusion  
"How wonderful to get a letter from someone who doesn't exist" smirked Remus.  
"How rude I'm going to tell Holly that you said she doesn't exist" gasped Sirius  
"I never said Holly didn't exist I said my girlfriend doesn't exist as I don't have one"  
"Just because you and Holly won't admit you like each other doesn't mean that you don't. It's like me and Lily deep down she knows she likes me she is just pretending to hate me"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night"  
"What does the letter say?" Peter asked suddenly.  
"It's probably a letter confessing her love for Remus" laughed Sirius.  
Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius and Peter danced around him singing  
"Remus I love you Remus I do whenever we're apart my heart beats only for you"  
James smiled at the scene before and began opening the letter, as James read the letter Remus watched the smile on James' face slowly disappear.  
"What is it?" he asked  
James looks up from the letter  
"Now I want you to remain calm"  
"Tell me now!"  
"Now Remus is that a calm tone?"  
"Will you two shut up!" Remus shouted at the two idiots that were still singing and dancing around the room.  
Silence fell suddenly on the house in Godric's Hollow. Remus turned to James fury coating his eyes  
"What has happened to Holly?"  
"Don't panic she says she and her parents got into a massive fight"  
Worry ran across the boys faces.  
"She's ok but they have disowned her and she is now living at Lily's"  
Remus stood there frozen his face completely unreadable.  
Sirius placed his hand on Remus's shoulder "well at least she is out of that house and she is safe"  
"She says she is looking forward to seeing us in a week" smiled James  
Remus just nodded.  
"Who says we have to wait a week" Sirius said with a sly grin  
"What are you planning?" questioned James  
"I think seeing as Lily's owl has travelled so far it would be unfair to let this poor animal go back tonight, so being the stand up gentlemen that we are I suggest that we return this lovely bird to dear Lily and her charming friend Holly personally tomorrow morning"  
Remus smiled "thanks Sirius"  
"Brilliant plan padfoot" said James as he patted Sirius on his back  
"Thank you kind sir" Sirius said as he bowed  
"Now Remus will get to see his girlfriend and I'll get to see my Lily pad"  
"She is not my girlfriend" sighed Remus.  
James, Sirius and Peter shared a knowing look as Remus returned to his book with a small smile on his face.


	6. Here comes trouble

"What do you mean she is staying here?"  
"Petunia will you calm down"  
"No Vernon is going to arrive any minute and you're telling me now there is two freaks in the house one was bad enough!"  
"We are not freaks!"  
The four boys stood by the front door listening to the conversation.  
"Well" said Sirius "seems like we have come at the right time"  
"Wait" said Remus as Sirius lifted his hand to knock "perhaps we should come back later"  
Peter shyly nodded his head.  
"Come on guys where is your sense of adventure, we must save our damsels from the monstrous creature that dwells here" smirked James as he knocked on the door.  
"Hols and Lily aren't going to like that you called them damsels" smirked Sirius as the house fell silent and the front door opened to show Holly her hair messy from running her hands through it in frustration.  
"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?"  
"We have to come to return Lily's owl" replied James  
"And to rescue you" winked Sirius  
Holly smiled as she leaned against the doorway "Lily the guys are here, do you want to go into town?"  
James' face lit up as Lily came to the door.  
"Do I have to?" sighed Lily  
"It's them or Petunia and Vernon"  
"Yeah Evans who is it going to be?" smirked Sirius  
"I'm thinking" replied Lily she turned to look over her shoulder hearing the muffled rants of her sister "Fine" she sighed "I guess you are the lesser of two evils"  
"Yay that's the spirit Lils you guys wait here while we go get our stuff" smiled Holly as she and Lily disappeared into the house.  
"James aren't you forgetting something in your love struck daze" said Remus as he motioned to the owl that was sitting in a cage by James' feet.  
"What?" he murmured, the owl screeched to remind James of his presence.  
"Oh yeah Lily what to do you want me to do with your owl?"  
"Just give him here" replied Lily as she reappeared at the door, James handed Lily her owl as Holly came to stand by her side lifting her brown hair from under the collar of her leather jacket.  
"Lily don't you have something to James who so kindly bought our owl back instead of making him fly all the way back here"  
Lily sighed but with a genuine smile said "Thank you James it was indeed kind of you"  
"It was my pleasure Lily" smiled James  
"Right let's go" said Peter breaking the silence that had filled the air.  
"Yeah ok" said Lily as she closed her front door "and before you say anything Potter this is not a date"  
James' smile fell as she walked past him flipping her red hair.  
"I wasn't going to ask" replied James  
"Whatever you say" smirked Lily with a wink  
"Doesn't mean that it isn't at date for you and Remus though" whispered Lily as she caught up to Holly  
"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that" muttered Holly  
"Shall I say it louder then?"  
"No!"  
The boys stopped dead in their tracks to give the two girls questioning looks.  
"Move along nothing to see here" said Holly ignoring Lily's smirk  
To escape Lily's knowing looks Holly ran up to Remus and jumped on his back  
"Hello there" smiled Remus as he looked at Holly and smiled as he felt her put her head on his shoulder  
"Hello" smiled Holly  
"Oh yeah it's so not a date" Lily muttered to herself as she watched Remus spin around and Holly laughing with her hair flowing in the wind.


	7. A day in town

"Where do you want to go?" asked Lily  
"I don't know Lily-flower we have never been here before, why don't you show us around"  
"Yeah Evans be our tour guide for this charming little village" replied Sirius.  
Lily looked around the winding streets filled with small cottages that were broken up by little shops and cafés, when she had an idea  
"I know" beamed Lily "seeing that is it such a nice day, we could have a picnic at my favourite spot by the river"  
"Sounds perfect" smiled James.  
"Ermm guys not to interrupt" mumbled Peter  
"Yes what is it Peter?" asked Lily nicely as Peter nervously stood there wringing his hands, he had always reminded her of a timid mouse.  
"Holly and Remus have disappeared"  
"Probably off snogging somewhere" smirked Sirius  
Lily rolled her eyes as she began looking for Holly and Remus when a shop caught her eye. "I know exactly where they are" she said triumphantly as she began walking towards the shop, the boys just shrugged their shoulders and followed Lily it wasn't long till they realised the shop Lily was leading them to was in fact a book shop.  
Holly and Remus left with shop with a smile and a bag each when they saw Lily standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"Let me guess you bought it didn't you"  
"I had to buy it Lily it's just so beautiful "  
"What are you two going on about?" interrupted Sirius  
"She has bought another Peter Pan book" sighed Lily  
"I'm sorry Peter who?"  
"Don't tell me you have never heard of Peter Pan Sirius" said Holly "It's only my favourite story about a boy who never grows up, who come to think of it you and James are a lot alike, and there's fairies, mermaids, Indians and pirates."  
"Well we never get told fairies stories in the Black household"  
Holly shot him a sad smile and silence fell over the small group, only broken by birds singing.  
"Anyway shouldn't we get going" said Lily as she started leading them to the roof thatched shop.

"Will you two shut up!" snapped Lily, Holly and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks, Lily smiled gratefully at them as for the last 5 minutes Holly and Sirius have been asking "Are we there yet?" over and over again. Lily thought they were bad enough in the shop when they had all ran over to the row of sweets, grabbing anything and everything they could carry, luckily Remus had joined Lily as being the voice of reason saying that they would need things like sandwiches too as they cannot live on sugar alone. Lily was glad to have Remus on her side she always knew he was the sensible one out of the group, that was until Holly announced she had found the chocolate, Remus turned to Lily with a sheepish grin and went to join Holly. Lily would have liked to say that she felt sorry for the old man who was behind the till wearing an expression that could only be described as a cross of bemusement and fear, but she did not as he only had to deal with them for 5 minutes, she was stuck with them all day.  
"Sorry mum" Holly and Sirius said as they shuffled their feet with childlike smiles on the faces.  
"Thank you" sighed Lily  
The group walked in silence till Lily stopped in a field which had wildflowers scattered around and a river which ran past an oak tree which shadowed the field with its long branches.  
"We are here" announced Lily as she dropped her bags on the long green grass that grazed her ankles.  
"Thank Merlin for that" moaned Sirius "I thought my legs were going to fall off"  
"It wasn't that long" smiled Lily as they collapsed around her "I thought you were big strong quidditch players the finest Gryffindor had to offer and you are telling me that you are tired from a little walk."  
"Lily it was an hour of walking up and down hills I swear you even took us in a big circle at one point" complained Holly leaning on her elbows to look at her friend only to be greeted by the sun that blinded her vision.  
Lily smiled at her friend as the wind swept through her red hair, her eyes glazed over as she looked around the field.  
"Freak!" yelled Petunia as she slapped Lily's hand away as soon as she made the flower appear, Lily sighed and walked away.  
"Come back here! I'm going to tell mummy you're a freak. You're a freak Lily!"  
Lily was standing by the tree when he appeared  
"She is just jealous because she is ordinary and you are special"  
"That's mean Severus"  
"Lily!"  
Lily turned to see everyone looking at her.  
"Are you ok?" asked Holly noticing the sadness in Lily's emerald eyes  
"I'm fine" replied Lily with a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
"Just memories"


End file.
